


Ferris Wheel

by Trashibesensei



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Love Confessions, Pre Candy Kingdom AU, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashibesensei/pseuds/Trashibesensei
Summary: A couple of centuries ago, Princess Bubblegum was still only Bonnibel Bubblegum. And Marceline had a huge crush on her.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> BUBBLINE IS CANON, and omg yes I'm living it. If you follow me on tumblr you already now that this is basically the only thing I'm currently talking about. 
> 
> But I'm not such a huge fan of Goodbyes, so I thought "What about new beginnings?"  
> So please enjoy this little Pre Candy Kingdom AU one-shot with a younger Bonnibel and a younger Marceline.

“Hat - check. Gloves - check. Ready to face your demise? - Uncheck.” Marceline sighed deeply.

Was she really going to do this?

_ “Yes. Yes, I’m gonna do this. Come on, don’t be a chicken!” _

With a fierce and encouraging slap to her face, the Vampire Queen reminded herself to stay focused. Of course she was nervous about what she was going to do. But she wouldn’t be going to do what she was about to do if she weren’t at least 85% certain that she was going to succeed.

With one final inhale of air that she didn’t actually need because she had been dead for several - several years by now, she readied herself and opened the window of her kitchen. Lifting her feet off the ground, the vampire floated out the window and closed it behind her before she ascended up the Tree House. The sun was hanging high in the sky, and even though she was wearing tons of protective gear, it still felt uncomfortable being out in the open all by herself with the only thing out there that was able to kill her undead body in an instant.

But she had something to do and she shouldn’t be wasting time much longer or else her idea would go down the drain. So, the Vampire Queen began her short-lived journey to a place not so far away from her newly acquired residence as she started floated in the direction of the sun.

Sweeping over the vast grasslands with her floating ability would never get boring, she decided. It would always put her at peace, floating above a quiet and wonderfully green landscape. Even in another hundred years, she wouldn’t get tired of it.

She picked up a little speed, just testing out her abilities. She would ascend even higher into the sky until eventually, she would stop her ability all it once, letting her body drop into the air and down on earth at a breakneck speed, relishing the feeling of the air violently blowing past her ears and the short moment of absolutely zero gravity pulling at her body.   
With a loud _whoop_ , she swooped down in the direction of the earth and only activated her abilities right before the fatal impact with the hard and deadly ground.

She laughed when she picked her speed up again and began zigzagging in the air. And of course, she did all of these things because she was nervous as heck.

But her destination seemed unavoidable, no matter how many loops she did, no matter how much zigzagging she tried. Especially since it now rose up high into the sky right before her very eyes: a bright red tree with a pink canopy sticking out of a big building entirely made out of cake.

Marceline slowed down her pace and came to a halt at a sign that read “Welcome to Candy Town”.

She kept on floating slightly above the ground and looked around curiously; a few more houses had been added to the little town after the last time she had visited and some were in the middle of being built.

But despite there being a few houses around her, the town was not packed with any life at all. The only thing that was making the developing town seem less  _ dead  _ was the radioactive river meandering in between the small cake houses. A very bizarre view, but actually quite normal for the land that was called Ooo.

Marceline was slowly nearing the biggest building right in the center of the Candy Town where the giant red tree was sticking out of, when suddenly, she heard a loud “Eureka!” echo outside that exact building, followed by a explosion-like sound -  and then there was cake scattered all around her when a giant chocolate chip cookie presented itself to her all of a sudden when it crashed right through the roof of the house.

She gawked at the giant cookie in terror but then rushed inside the house at top vampire speed, fearing that something might have happened to the person that had been inside and that she had wanted to meet up with.

“Bonnibel! Are you alright?!” Marceline screamed while brushing past the remains of the roof that had come down in the middle of the makeshift laboratory that she had just entered.

“Yes, I’m fine! Right here!” A voice called out to her and Marceline breathed out the bit of air that she had instinctively sucked in when she was concerned about the safety of her friend.

Eventually, she found said friend right in front of the roots of the giant cookie, excitedly looking it up and down and scribbling something into a notebook that she was holding in her hand.

“Look at this, Marceline!” Bonnibel called out to the vampire, who was warily inspecting the huge cookie herself. 

“Yeah,” she said. “It’s a cookie. And it’s quite big.” She stopped next to her friend and took a quick glimpse at the notes that Bonnibel had been writing down. She didn't understand anything.

“Exactly. Remember our last trip to the abandoned mine a few weeks ago?” Bonnibel asked without taking her eyes off of her notes.  
Marceline nodded but then remembered that her friend wasn’t exactly able to see that. 

“Yep, I remember.”   
_"Quite clearly, to be honest,”_ the Vampire Queen thought to herself when she thought back to the day they had discovered the mine.

It had been a really fun day. They had explored almost the full expanse of the mine shaft that day - and maybe even vandalized some of it slightly when they had written down silly stuff on the walls deep inside it.  
If Marceline would’ve still had any warm blood flowing through her veins, she might have blushed at the memory. 

“I took some of the crystals that we found inside with me for further investigation. As it turns out, these crystals have quite the interesting ability.” And that was the first time that Bonnibel broke off eye-contact with her notes and slammed the notebook shut. Instead, she went over to a partially destroyed desk and retrieved something from it that looked awfully similar to a water gun. Then the candy woman turned back around, facing her nervous mess of a vampire friend and handed her the “gun”.

“Can you guess what their ability is?” Bonnibel asked Marceline with an excited, slightly mad glint in her eyes.

“It can make objects… larger?” Marceline answered with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnibel clapped her hands together. “Exactly! I discovered their ability by accident. Apparently, this only works when there’s some source of light shining on them. I had put the crystal on my desk, when one day, the sun was shining on it, and then suddenly it had enlarged my coffee mug that I had put next to it until it was scraping at the ceiling.”

“That’s rad,” Marceline commented with a lopsided grin, trying to mimic her friend’s excitement that was oozing from every part of her candy body.  

She took a better look at the gun in her hands and found the crystal right in the center of its candy plastic housing.  But Marceline didn’t get a chance to play around with - which was better this way, anyway - because Bonnibel was then taking it out of her hand.

“I developed this gun and made the last fine adjustments today. With this regulator at the side of it you can decide how strong the laser beam that is coming out of the gun and directed at the crystal in the middle is supposed to be. With this, you can control how big you want something to be,” Bonnibel explained while playing around with said regulator. Then she aimed the gun back at the cookie and added, “And you can also reverse the effect!” before she shot a beam at the cookie that then grew back to a completely normal cookie size that she then handed to Marceline.

“Neat,” the vampire said while observing the cookie carefully. It indeed seemed to be just a normal cookie now - and the ability of the crystal also didn’t seem to have any weird side effects on it. It didn't turn slimy, didn't change colors. Marceline could imagine how excited Bonnibel had been when she had discovered that secret ability.

“I know, right? With the crystals, the construction of my castle will become child's play,” Bonnibel said and took a generous bite from the cookie in Marceline’s hands. “Shame you can’t eat it. It’s good.” 

But Marceline only shrugged a little indifferently, her ears twitching when the construction of the candy castle suddenly came up. “Eh, I’m fine with the new diet we’ve tried out for me. Shades of red can actually taste quite delicious.” She showed her candy friend a toothy grin.  _ “And I would really like to know what your shade of pink tastes like.” _

“I’m glad that it’s working well for you,” Bonnibel replied happily while finishing the last bits of the cookie and then turned around to walk over to her desk from where she now also retrieved a rather big backpack. 

“So, anyway. Where are we going today?” the candy scientist asked as she strapped on the backpack and put her candy hair into a ponytail, which she usually did when the two of them went out exploring. 

With the question, Marceline felt the nervousness from earlier return and she was thankful that at least her body wasn’t able to give her away against her will.  
“I’ve found a quite interesting place outside the grasslands last week. We might wanna check that one out,” she suggested and then asked, “But what about your roof?”

As if suddenly reminded that there was a giant, gaping hole in the ceiling of her home and makeshift lab that she had forgot about, Bonnibel took a good look at the thing and hummed to herself.

“Pep-But!” she called out and a fairly large peppermint candy came wobbling into the room.

“Yes, m’lady?” her candy butler asked and Bonnibel pointed at the hole in the ceiling and then back at her butler.  “Please take care of the hole while we’re gone.”

The candy butler bowed deeply and said, “Your wish is my command,” to which Bonnibel only rolled her eyes playfully.  “Still not used to that,” she told Marceline with a sheepish smile. “Now, let’s go!” 

“Alright, girl. Let’s hop on this ride,” Marceline chuckled deeply and prepared herself for taking Bonnibel on her back, “But hold on tight, Bonnibel. We’re going full vampire speed today!”

“Got it!” Bonnibel shouted back with an eager grin on her face and hopped onto Marceline’s back while strongly holding onto her.  Marceline bent her knees, preparing to haul herself into the air at top speed.   
“Vampiric missile launch in three, two, one..!”

The only thing that could be heard after her takeoff, were the faint screams of Bonnibel in the distance.

 

~*~

 

“I thought I was going to die!” Bonnibel panted heavily after they had finally reached their destination and the Vampire Queen had carefully put the trembling candy woman back onto the safe ground.

“Don’t be a donkus, Bonnibel. I wouldn’t let you die that easily. Not on my watch, at least,” replied Marceline a little smugly while stretching out after a rather long flight for both of them.

The sun was hanging a little lower now, so they must have been going for at least an hour if not longer.

“So what are we looking at here?” Bonnibel asked and Marceline was not really sure if this question was meant to be rhetorically or if it was meant for her. But when the vampire swirled around, she found that her pink bubblegum friend was already investigating the area thoroughly with some binoculars that she had pulled out from her explorer backpack.

“Hm, strange,” the young scientist said when she took in their surroundings. Marceline only watched on, a little amused because Bonnibel apparently didn’t really know what to make of the things that she was looking at.

To be honest, she would have been quite confused too if she hadn’t known a place like the one they were at now from before The Great Mushroom War.

“Can we go over there? I wanna take a closer look at these… constructions.” Bonnibel pointed to the direction of a big steel construction a few hundred meters away that looked like a giant loop.

“Sure, let's go,” Marceline agreed and floated next to Bonnibel.

She was loving the interested and thrilled look on her friend’s face that only confirmed to her that she had found another place that the candy scientist couldn't figure out so easily just yet.

“Don’t think I can’t sense that smug look on your face, Marceline. You know what kind of place this is, correct?”

If Marceline had been walking on the ground, she would have probably tripped over her feet in surprise. “How are you so good at this?” she asked a little confused but also highly acknowledging that amazingly good ability of Bonnibel to be able to know exactly what she was thinking all the time.

“I’ve known you for quite some time now, Marceline. I probably know more stuff about you than you know about yourself,” Bonnibel replied matter of fact. Marceline only watched her in bafflement. When she realized that the Vampire Queen had turned quiet, Bonnibel craned her neck to look at her friend, and with a chuckle she said, “Oh come on, that was a joke, you big dingdong.”

The vampire laughed nervously, not so sure about that. “Haha, you can be kinda creepy sometimes.”

Bonnibel punched her arm playfully in return. “Don’t say that.”

They stopped in front of the metal loop and the candy woman took in the overwhelming size of the construction that she wasn’t yet able to identify.

“It looks like rail tracks,” she observed correctly when she took another close look at the thing with her binoculars and Marceline hummed approvingly.

“Correct,” the Vampire Queen said and looked quite proud of herself for finally having some kind of advantage over her candy friend - which she usually didn’t have because she had realized pretty soon that Bonnibel was a hugeass braniac when they had first met.

But she did like the feeling of knowing something that the other woman didn’t know. And she even more enjoyed the feeling of being able to explain to her friend what all of these things were that were scattered all across the land that had come from before the Great Mushroom War.

“But why would there be a loop in it? That would be sorta counterproductive for transporting goods,” Bonnibel observed further.

“It’s because these things weren’t used for transporting goods,” Marceline explained but let Bonnibel try to figure out the rest.

“So, people then? But a loop would be dangerous for them, unless they were secured safely and had enough speed to stay inside the train and working against the g-forces. But why would someone construct a rail track like this? It’s not a really an effective way of transporting people, either.”

Marceline loved to watch Bonnibel’s thoughts race through her head and her trying to find an explanation for the things that seemed to be quite useless constructions in her eyes.

The vampire was smiling to herself when Bonnibel put one of her hands on her chin and the other one on her hips while she walked back and forth trying to come up with something reasonable.   
She loved the wrinkles that appeared on Bonnibel’s forehead when she was deep in thought, and she loved the way her eyebrows knitted together.   
She loved how she would always mumble some gibberish to herself in German whenever she was trying to figure something out.  
She also loved the way her pink ponytail was swinging behind her when she would change direction while pacing around. 

To put it frankly, Marceline Abadeer was pretty much certain that she had fallen in love with her best friend, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Soon to be princess of her own Candy Kingdom. Smartest person on the planet probably. And also amazingly talented in everything she did.

And the cherry on top if it all was that she was also really, really beautiful.

She didn’t even know that she still had it in her to be able to fall in love. After so many years of being a vampire and basically immortal, left behind by the last humans that had begun to flee from Ooo because it had become too dangerous for them, Marceline had always feared that she wouldn't be able to find friendship or even love ever again. Sure, she could always go back to the Nightosphere. But she never really thought that that was a place where she belonged.

After all, she had also once been half-human.

And now she had actually fallen in love with a mutated bubblegum woman. Yes, even though the other half of her had also been a demon back then, and now one part of her even became a vampire, that was still a fact that she needed to get used to.

But Bonnibel was a living being, with a heart pounding in her chest that Marceline liked to listen to more than anything else in the world, with a brain that was probably going to be too large for her head to contain at one point in the future, and with emotions and features just like any other human she’s ever known before.

“Alright, I can’t seem to find any good reason for this donked up construction. Please enlighten me,” Bonnibel finally said as she put her binoculars around her neck and pulled Marceline out of her train of thought.

“So, that thing wasn’t used for transportation. Well, not quite, at least. It was used for fun. For getting a thrill and the adrenaline pumping through your body,” Marceline explained. “It’s called a roller coaster, and what we’re currently looking at are the remains of an amusement park.”

“Amusement park? That means this”, Bonnibel pointed around her, at several other abandoned and run-down roller coasters, some of which appeared to be several kilometers long, with sharp turns and even more loops, “used to be a place that humans would visit _for fun_? While being basically pretty close to death all the time?” Bonnibel tried to comprehend while now pointing her finger back at the roller coaster to their feet.

“Yeah, seems about right,” Marceline agreed with a bobbing notion of her head as she nodded.

“I’m sorry, but for me that seems more like a man made death trap for humans than anything else, “ Bonnibel said and had Marceline laugh at that. “But I think that I’ve actually read something about “roller coasters” before. But not in their literal sense. It was more like a…a metaphor. I couldn't really figure out what it meant, however. ”

Marceline just kept on nodding, knowing exactly what Bonnibel was referring to. Because she was going through that “emotional rollercoaster” herself right now that her friend had probably read about.

All of that were the exact reasons why Marceline had initially brought her friend to this place. The emotional roller coaster thing, the best part about their relationship when she could show Bonnibel things she didn’t know about yet, and their close proximity when she would carry her friend on her back during a rather long and turbulent flight.

Yes, all of this was planned.

 

“Are you alright, Marceline?” Bonnibel suddenly asked a little worried. Marceline had been silent for too long she concluded.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Marceline said, though she was not. Not really at least. Because after this, would come the hard part.

“I don’t really understand the concept behind those things. Have you ever been on one?”

But Marceline shook her head. “Nope, I was too young back then. I only got to ride the boring kiddie rides. But I can imagine that it must have been a lot of fun.”

While the vampire was taking one last glance at the giant loop that was part of a long abandoned roller coaster, Bonnibel already made mental notes that at one point, she would want to make it possible for Marceline to ride on one of those things. Also, if humans used to like it, then maybe her soon-to-be candy citizen would enjoy such an “amusement park” as well.

Bonnibel took another glance around her and noticed that their also appeared to be remains of little buildings all spread out over the place that used to be an amusement park.

“So, what else were you supposed to be doing at such a park? Besides clearly looking death straight in the eye.”

Marceline began floating in the air again, turning upside down in midair as she tried to remember things about her past. She had noticed that the older she got, the more centuries passed, she had problems with remembering things before the war.

“I think you could also eat a lot of junk food at these parks. Ah, now I remember!” The vampire’s face lit up excitedly as she had seemed to remember something that had brought back a lot of joyful memories.  
“There was something called “cotton candy” that I really liked to eat. It was basically like biting into a cloud made out of sugar on a stick. And it used to be pink, like you.”

Bonnibel couldn't help but smile along with her friend. It always made her happy to see Marceline reminisce about the good things in her past and childhood. More than often enough had Bonnibel also come face to face with the impact that a war had left on the mind of a young Marceline. Sometimes they would spend days together, also falling asleep in the same bed together (it had first surprised the candy woman that a vampire needed sleep in the first place, but then she remembered that the things she's read about vampires didn't always seem to add up), all snuggled up in each others arms. As much as she enjoyed these moments together, maybe even a little more than friends should enjoy each others presence, there would also be moments when Bonnibel would be woken up by a squirming and mumbling Marceline in her arms. Nightmares plagued her sleep almost weekly, and they seemed to terrify the older woman greatly.

As soon as Bonnibel had finished her train of thought, she also noticed that a shadow shortly crossed over Marceline’s face before she turned around and began floating away.

“There’s something else I wanna show you. Come one,” Marceline announced and waved Bonnibel over as she had already floated ahead of her.

However, Bonnibel kept trailing behind the vampire, because she wanted to give her some space.

As much as she loved going on their little adventures together, she also noticed that sometimes seeing these abandoned places made her vampire friend sad. Sure, she knew that the vampire liked showing her things from the past, things that she could learn from and use for her own purposes. But it was an undeniable fact that sometimes, a dark gloom would pass over her friend’s face whenever there were things that the vampire had either really enjoyed to do in the past and wasn’t able to do now, or when there were things that her friend had wanted to try out but never got the chance to.

Bonnibel noticed that and she was making damn-well sure that she would remember these things. Because after her castles construction would be done, she wanted to give Marceline something back for teaching her all this stuff about the past. You could say that Marceline was playing a huge role in the upbringing of Kingdom after all.

She wanted to make sure that Marceline and her would spend time together even after the creation of her own kingdom was completed.

It was because the vampire had grown so close to her. She had become somewhat like a constant in her life. They would always do stuff together, and if they couldn't because Bonnibel didn’t have time as she had to be working on stuff in her lab, then Marceline would just hang out there instead, making use of her wonderful voice when she sung songs to her that she would sometimes come up with.

“We’re there,” Marceline suddenly spoke up after they had passed more abandoned roller coaster, even a weird building that looked awfully alike to a castle and several other booths where Bonnibel supposed humans could've gotten that weird cotton candy thing that Marceline had told her about, and Bonnibel carefully inspected the next thing that the vampire was eager to show her.

“This thing looks a lot like my watermill. But let me guess, this thing was also used for “amusement”, right?” Bonnibel asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“That’s right. This thing is called a “Ferris Wheel”,” Marceline explained, her voice a little quieter than before which Bonnibel noticed instantly.

Bonnibel looked the Ferris wheel over again and again but there was something that she didn’t understand. While it seemed to be in surprisingly good condition, even though the once colorful lights hanging on every cabin had lost their colors over the years and some of them were even broken, she couldn’t get behind the “thrill” that such a thing could possibly hold. To her, it looked kind of boring, actually.

“So, where’s the thrill in going around in circles? Is this thing like super fast?” she genuinely asked and Marceline shook her head.

“A Ferris wheel is not about the thrill. It’s about the view. As you can see these things a really large. They weren’t particularly fast because you were supposed to enjoy the view. The best thing about the Ferris wheel is being at the top of it.”

Bonnibel scratched her chin as she took this information in. But then she noticed that Marceline’s mood seemed to have worsened, which kind of alarmed her.

The Vampire Queen was staring absentmindedly at her shoes and didn’t move. She had even stopped floating in the air once again, what Bonnibel knew would only happen when the Vampire was deep in thought.

“Marcy,” Bonnibel spoke softly and the use of her nickname startled the Vampire Queen quite the bit. Bonnibel must have caught her spacing out again, because the candy scientist would only make use of her nickname when she was really concerned about her.

“I’m sorry, Bonnibel,” Marceline began and scratched her neck nervously, right over her bite marks. “It’s just that…I kinda wanted to ride on that thing with you. I even found the motor but I’m not a brainiac like you so I have no idea how to get it to work. If it would even work anymore, that is.”

Bonnibel perked up at that. “Oh, Marcy,” she said again, but this time she walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take a look at it and see if I can get it to work, alright?” Her voice was soft and sweet as she suggested to take a look at the issue herself.

_ “Sweet as sugar,” _ Marceline thought.

But the vampire didn't seem to be too fond of that idea. “No, don’t. It’s a stupid idea anyway,” she said as she kicked a pebble out of her way. 

Bonnibel frowned. “No, I don’t think so. It looks like humans used to have a lot of fun going on these. I wanna ride that thing with you too, Marcy. So, let me just take a quick look, okay?”

Marceline nodded, knowing too well that she couldn’t bring Bonnibel to not do something that she has already decided on.

While her friend was gone to inspect the motor, Marceline thought to herself. 

She wasn’t only sad because she probably would not have the chance to go on a ferris wheel together with Bonnibel.  There was another thing that she was even more concerned about. A thing that was only adding to this insane emotional rollercoaster that she was currently sitting in.  The vampire just didn’t know how to address that matter properly to her friend.

“Hey, I took a look at it and it seems to be still in a good enough condition!” Bonnibel cheerily replied as she came jogging back to where she had left her friend behind. “The only problem is that we need a power source,” and that was when Bonnibel’s smile grew meager. Of course Marceline understood that finding a power source out here in this abandoned place had a possibility of almost zero percent. 

She sighed. “Alright then. Let’s just get back home then- Wait a sec.” Marceline suddenly paused in her movement when her eyes landed on something strange in the distance behind the Ferris wheel.

Without another word to Bonnibel, who just watched on in confusion but let the vampire do whatever was on her mind, she floated over to the strange object in the dirt behind the Ferris wheel.

What she found there was really, really strange because she had no idea how that thing had possibly gotten there in the first place as it clearly did not belong here. But nevertheless, it sparked an idea inside her head. A desperate and kind of crazy one, but still an idea.

She picked the object up and used her vampire powers to turn her ears into that of an animal that could hear better than she could in her current humanoid form.  She put her transformed ear to the ground and listened until she found what she was looking for.

Meanwhile Bonnibel was trying to come up with a way to get the Ferris wheel moving herself.  _ “Maybe if Marceline transforms into her bat form she could use her strength to give the thing a big push.” _

She was interrupted when Marceline came floating back at top speed with an excited grin on her face.

“Please tell me that you took your crystal gun with you?” Marceline asked eagerly.

“My what now?” The scientist wondered but then it dawned on her. “Oh yes, of course!” She put her backpack on the ground and opened it only to pull out the gun that she had showed to Marceline earlier that day.  
“Why do you need it, though?”

Marceline’s excited grin turned wicked. “Alright, that idea might be really bonkers, maybe even a little far fetched but take a look at this for a sec.” And then the vampire held up two things. One looked like a miniature version of a Ferris wheel and the other thing was a rat that was struggling for its release in Marceline’s hand that she had transformed into a very deadly claw to hold the animal in place. 

“Ew, what the flip, Marceline?!” Bonnibel screamed, horrified.

“No, listen to me for a moment! I’ve read somewhere that back in the days before the War, rats had been used for all kinds of things! This thing here,” she pointed at the little Ferris wheel in her hand, “Is a hamster wheel. Rats love to run in those. And-”

“Wait! I already know where you’re getting at!” Bonnibel interrupted her sharply but with the same excited glint in her eyes from earlier that morning when she had showed Marceline the giant cookie that had rammed a hole into her ceiling.   
“This might actually work,” Bonnibel pondered. “Alright, give me a minute, I will try to set everything up.” 

Marceline could only look at her friend in absolute bafflement. “I… How… You know what I’m talking about?”

“Duh, of course. We can use the rat as a power source when it’s running in the wheel. That’s brilliant, Marceline!” While she was finishing that sentence, Bonnibel had already disappeared behind the Ferris wheel once again and was apparently setting something up for Marceline’s very desperate plan.

“How are you so smart,” was the only thing the Vampire Queen could say to that.

“I’m done!” Bonnibel announced and wiped away a few drops of sweat on her forehead.  “Let’s put the hamster wheel on the ground so I can enlarge it.”

Marceline did as she was told and a second later, the hamster wheel that she had been able to pick up with one hand before was now twice the size of her.  Together with Bonnibel, they pushed the thing around the Ferris wheel and toward the motor.

“Now the rat,” Bonnibel said and a few moments later, they actually had a very excited, giant rat in an even bigger hamster wheel running the Ferris wheel.

“I can’t believe this actually worked,” Marceline gaped at their makeshift power source in awe. “You’re amazing, Bonnibel.”

“Thanks, I know,” Bonnibel chuckled proudly and stored the gun back into her backpack.  “I didn't know rats could be that useful,” she mumbled. “Now, let’s get on it!” A pink hand stretched out to a grey one and Marceline gladly took the offer.

“It’s a little fast,” Bonnibel noted when they stood in front of the cabins whooshing by.

“Don’t worry about it, I got this,” Marceline said and squeezed Bonnibel’s hand. “On three. One, two… three!”

And with a jump supported by Marceline’s floating ability, they landed in of the cabins. On top of each other, but at least they landed in one of the cabins.

Both laughed as their cabin was rising higher and higher into the sky.  
Marceline was laughing on top of Bonnibel and tried to straighten herself up, but Bonnibel suddenly held her in place with both of her arms wrapped around her body. 

“I hope I could make your day just a little bit better now,” she heard Bonnibel say into her ear. If Marceline would’ve had a still beating heart, it would be going crazy now.

“Dude, every day with you is a good day,” Marceline replied a little quietly. “Why did you think that I wasn’t enjoying myself?”

“It’s because you looked so sad when you talked about the amusement park. Like it was something that you had wanted to experience for a very long time,” Bonnibel told her and Marceline didn’t stand a chance against a loving smile spreading across her face after hearing this. She just buried her face into the crook of Bonnibel’s neck so she wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Thank you, Bonnie.”

And now, it was Bonnibel’s turn to smile. “You’re welcome doofus. But could we please get up from the ground? We’re missing the view.”

They both sat upright and Marceline got off of Bonnibel, offering her a hand to help her stand up. After that they both took a seat right next to each other, their shoulders touching.

By now, the sun was already setting, coloring the sky in all shades of orange and yellow one could possibly imagine. 

“I think I get it now. This sight is truly beautiful,” whispered Bonnibel as they were beginning their third round on the Ferris wheel. 

“Yeah, it is,” Marceline replied. But what she was looking at was not the sky.  
When Bonnibel noticed that Marceline was not enjoying the view with her, she turned around to face her friend with a frown. 

“What is wrong, Marcy? Why aren’t you enjoying the view?”

_ “That’s it. That’s the moment. _ ” Marceline thought. She swallowed. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She wanted to calm down her strained nerves.  
But she decided that making it quick would be the best way to get her little problem off of her chest. 

“Bonnie, I… I don’t want to lose you.”

Shocked, Bonnibel almost didn’t know what to say. “Marcy, why… why would you think that you’re going to lose me?”

Marceline bit down on her lip, her fangs boring deep into undead flesh.

“Don’t get me wrong okay? I’m happy for you that your plans for the kingdom are going well and that you’re making progress with your castle and all that stuff. But I’m … I’m scared. That when the kingdom is done, you’ll forget about me.” Marceline shifted her face away, not being able to look her friend in the eyes.   
“Bonnie, being a princess sounds like tons of responsibility and I… am just scared that I might be going to lose you to your title.” 

Bonnibel was silent for a moment. She wasn’t aware that her friend had been so troubled by her plans with the kingdom. No, she had been too invested in her plans to notice it. And in this moment, she hated herself for it.

She could understand Marceline’s fear very well. Being a princess did ensure a lot of responsibility. But Bonnibel had no intention of letting it interfere in her relationship with Marceline. If anything, she wanted to keep Marceline by her side as long as she could.

“Marcy,” Bonnibel began and put a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You won’t lose me. I might become a little busier. But I’ll still make sure to make tons of time for you. You’re my best friend after all. And without you and especially without our little adventures, I wouldn’t be where I am now.”

Marceline clenched her fists together even tighter. But not because she was worried or sad or scared. It was because she was happy. Happy to hear that Bonnibel didn’t have any intention of letting their relationship become a thing of the past.

“You won’t lose me,” Bonnibel said.

“Okay,” Marceline replied.

Now the vampire was turning her attention to the sky. And Bonnibel did the same.   
They did another two rounds, just enjoying the view together in silence while the sun was slowly setting behind the horizon.  
But after the seventh round, there was a sudden jolt ripping through the Ferris wheel, and then both of them were stuck. Right at the highest part. 

“Hey!” Marceline screamed down at the rat that had left its hamster wheel all of a sudden. The rat just looked up at her, sniffed, and then ran away.

“Are we stuck?” Bonnibel asked.

“Yeah, that stupid rat just ran away. But don’t worry, I can get us down from here in no time at all,” Marceline reminded Bonnibel and already prepared herself to get up from her seat.

“Let’s stay on here just a little bit longer,” Bonnibel suggested however and Marceline was actually surprised. She had hoped that the candy woman would enjoy the ride with her, but she seemed to be enjoying it more than Marceline had expected.

“Okay, that’s fine by me.” Right after she had finished that sentence, there was a sudden additional weight pressing down on her shoulder.

With a yawn, Bonnibel rested her head on Marceline’s shoulder and then closed her eyes.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” 

“Of course,” Marceline breathed. “You’re welcome.”

They sat like that for a bit. And while Bonnibel was more relaxed than she had been in awhile, there were thoughts racing through Marceline’s mind at a thousand miles per hour.

She enjoyed that close proximity. It had such a powerful effect on her that she swore she could feel her face heat up and her stomach begin to tingle. And it showed her that Bonnibel trusted her. Trusted her like nobody else in her life. Because otherwise, the two of them would probably not be sharing this moment together right now.  

 

“Bonnie, there’s something else I need to tell you.”

 

“Yes?” the candy woman asked, not with the ring of urgency or worry in her voice like before, but it still sounded a little tense. However, Bonnibel didn’t move away from her comfortable spot on Marceline’s shoulder.

The latter was currently about to lose her shit.

_ “Should I really say it? Even though Bonnie said that she doesn’t want our friendship to end either, this thing I’m about to say could do it instantly! _ ”

But Marceline just couldn’t hold it in much longer. The feelings that rose up inside her everytime she saw Bonnibel or even just  _ heard her voice _ were too strong - too intense to contain them inside her any longer. Every time she saw Bonnibel, her chest felt like it was going to explode; and that with a dead heart inside it. That was how much power Bonnibel had over her.

And it made her insane. She wanted to scream these feelings into the night every day. Sometimes she did just that. After all, her Tree House was away far enough so that Bonnibel couldn’t possibly be hearing her confessing into the night that she had a hugeass crush on her. 

Bonnibel was sitting up now because Marceline had again fallen into a longer silence. She had done it about three times today and it only showed her that her friend had a lot of unresolved feelings inside her. But she would be patient and let Marceline decide herself when she was ready to speak to her.

And then Marceline turned toward her.

Her mouth was drawing a thin line with the edges of her fangs sticking out on either side. Bonnibel loved that view even though her friend appeared to be extremely tense at the moment. 

Of course she was a little worried about what it could be that the vampire had to tell her. But she also told herself that it was probably not something extremely bad. She couldn't imagine Marceline bringing her to such a place only to deliver her bad news. 

“Bonnibel,” Marceline started, her voice shaking just a bit and Bonnibel turned all her attention on the vampire, “we’ve known each other for quite some time now. All those years we’ve spent together were the best of my immortal life so far. After I had turned into a vampire, I didn’t know if I would be able to handle the whole immortality thing. But then you showed up. And suddenly, I wasn’t so afraid anymore. Because you’re here now. And you make every day enjoyable for me.”

Bonnibel was listening intently to every word Marceline had to say. While Marceline’s heart didn’t have the capability to be pounding in her chest, Bonnibel’s heart did. And it was pounding fast and loudly. Because everything that Marceline had said to her just now were things that she could only say about the vampire as well.

“Anyway, I’m rambling and I don’t really know how to do this because this is actually my first time ever doing this but…,” she paused for a moment. She looked at Bonnibel, who was intently staring her, hanging at her every word and expectantly waiting for the final words that the vampire was about to say.

“Bonnibel Bubblegum,” she said, inhaling instinctively but forgetting to breathe out because she was way too nervous about the words she would say next.

“I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you awhile ago and up until now I could keep it to myself. But every time I see you, I want to say these words to you more and more. And now, it has become unbearable to see you and not being able to tell you how I feel about you. You’re wonderful, my best friend, the person I trust the most. There's so much about you that I could name but then we would still be sitting here tomorrow morning,” the vampire laughed nervously.  
“So, yeah. I… love you.” 

She didn’t even know that she had closed her eyes until after she finished her confession and realized that she wasn’t looking at Bonnibel’s face. And now she was too afraid to open her eyes up again.

But she forced herself anyway. 

Bonnibel looked shocked to say the least and for a brief moment, Marceline was scared that she had actually ruined their friendship with her stupid confession just now.   
But that fear really only lasted for a few seconds.

Because then, Bonnibel slung her arms around Marceline’s neck and pressed their lips together.

Marceline now fully opened her eyes in shock, but the feeling of Bonnibel’s soft and sweet lips on her cold and dead ones made her forget about everything in an instant.   
She closed her eyes. And welcomed the kiss with every fiber of her body. Bonnibel put even more pressure into the kiss, afraid that if she didn’t, Marceline would back away and their kiss would end. But it didn’t. 

And when they eventually let go of each other, panting heavily, lips bruised, the last beams of sun had disappeared behind the horizon. 

They put their foreheads together and stayed like this. Stayed in that position until Bonnibel whispered, “I love you too, you big dingdong. I didn’t think I would ever be able to tell you that.” Bonnibel leaned back to look her lover into her eyes. Eyes in which she found nothing but admiration for her and she hoped that her eyes showed the same thing to Marceline.

“Thank you, Marcy. For everything.”

And Marceline smiled, closing the distance between them once more.

 

“You’re welcome, Bonnie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and I guess some of you might have figured it out already but the crystals were a Gravity Falls reference!


End file.
